


吸血鬼Malcolm

by WYHwlc



Series: 吸血鬼Malcolm [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYHwlc/pseuds/WYHwlc
Summary: Malcolm Tucker是一个吸血鬼，尽管并没有多少人知道
Relationships: Malcolm Tucker/Sam Cassidy
Series: 吸血鬼Malcolm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635676
Kudos: 7





	1. 开端

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vampire Malcolm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551991) by [TheCrazyGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek). 



“咬我。”Sam请求她琥珀色眼睛的上司。

当然，故事不是从这里开始，一个好故事不会这样。

在为Malcolm Tucker工作了大概四个月后，Sam注意到这个男人很少吃、喝、睡觉，或者在阳光明媚的日子外出，除非他真的不得不这么做，但她把这些归因于他只是工作过度和苏格兰血统惯有的苍白。她唯一一次评论说他需要些阳光时，他给了她一个能剥掉飞机上油漆的眼神——所以她埋头工作，定时替他倒茶，并确保他的办公桌上永远有满满一碗小蜜橘。

从她听说的情况来看，她做的工作和这座大楼里的其他私人助理相比没有太大的不同，而且至少她的上司没有经常冲她大吼大叫。

真正令人震惊的现实是，她意识到她其实很想让他这么做。

他身上有种东西，一种从他瘦长结实的身体内散发出来的个人魅力。这也许和他那双刺穿灵魂的眼睛有很大关系，但即使是在最狂暴的盛怒中，他不知怎的仍然能释放出一种纯粹的放荡的气场。

这些年，她和他越来越亲近，到了她能跟他一起吃晚饭、一起喝东西的程度，但一直令她失望的是，他们的关系再没更进一步。最后，在一次办公室的圣诞派对上喝醉后，她缠住Jamie问怎样才能让Malcolm Tucker注意到她。

“洗干净脖子，不要喷香水”是他有点含混不清的回答，然后他就回去接着喝那些免费酒水了。


	2. 勾引上司

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章Malcolm被Sam分心了，然后和Jamie进行了实时通讯

Jamie那会儿可能已经喝醉了，但他仍然几乎比任何人都更了解Malcolm，所以，接下来的礼拜一，Sam特意下功夫确保自己擦洗干净了，但没有用任何会在皮肤上留下气味的东西，并穿了一件将脖子和锁骨裸露在外面的外套。

这太疯狂了。那天早上她走进办公室时这样想着，像往常一样冲Malcolm点点头（她从来没能赶在他之前去上班）。这一天一切照旧，她开始怀疑自己成了Jamie幽默感的目标。

这时Malcolm需要探头越过她的肩膀来在她的显示屏上指什么东西，他突然在动作的一半停住了，把头转向她。她发誓她能听到他轻柔地吸了口气。

然后他呼了出来，她脖子上感受到的气息让她的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

他又吸了一口气，然后说“亲爱的，冷静，我又不打算吃了你。别他妈的因为我心脏病发作。”

然后他眨了眨眼，对她微笑了一下，迅速地回到他的办公室并关上了门。后来，Sam发誓她当时看到了长得不正常的牙齿一闪而过。

Malcolm Tucker给Jamie MacDonald的实时信息：

Malcolm：你这个该死的小混蛋说了什么？

Jamie：嗯？怎么了？

Malcolm：你他妈的给我解释一下，为什么Sam到处走来走去，像个该死的祭品一样献出她的脖子？

Jamie：噢我艹，你这个愚蠢的老混蛋——她想让你他妈的脱裤子，问我怎么勾引你

Jamie：我说露一点点脖子

Malcolm：你就说了这些？

Jamie：哦还有不要喷香水

Malcolm：耶稣他妈的，你真是个该死的白痴

Jamie：嗯？你不喜欢她吗？

Malcolm：给我过来

Jamie：现在？！

Malcolm：对，现在

Jamie：为什么？

Malcolm：因为由于你是个该死的白痴我他妈的已经被分心到了没法工作的程度

Malcolm：现在我饥渴得要命，你他妈的得过来解决这个问题

Jamie：为什么不用Sam？

Malcolm：MacDonald，还记得你失了两品脱那红色玩意儿时候的反应吗？

Malcolm：他妈的现在给我来这儿。


	3. 升温

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam和Malcolm都出汗了（不要想歪，不是那样的）

从那次“脖子”邂逅到现在才一周左右（Jamie后来离开办公室时，不知什么原因看上去就像被人在煤上耙过一样），要不是办公室该死的热力系统出了毛病，Sam可能正在实行她勾引Malcolm的精妙计划。

外面是伦敦的冬天，但新闻办公室里的温度足有30度并且还在上升，设施经理在拼命地努力让暖气停止向所有人产热。

Sam已经脱下了她的西服外套，用财政部的最新备忘录扇着风（对她没用了——Malcolm几周前就已经通过不法途径拿到了它们），同时观察着这栋楼里是否有窗户能打开一点。她的眼睛扫过电脑上的时间，估计这会儿Malcolm该添茶了——他在这方面是有点可预测的——就像半小时前他喝完了上一杯一样。她迅速地泡了一杯茶（用的是旁边标注着“属于Malcolm——敢动者给老子死”的茶包），端进了她上司正在工作的那个闷热的屋子。

“啊，干杯亲爱的”他冲她咧嘴笑着，“当这儿比撒旦的睾丸还热的时候来上一杯热茶。你有没有想过我们英国人都是他妈的疯子？”不管怎样，他还是拿起了那杯茶，喝了一大口，尽管它刚从水壶里倒出来。  
她会表示赞同的，如果她能不去想Malcolm没穿西装外套坐在那里，弄皱的白衬衫粘在皮肤上的情景。

“设施处那边有消息说把这里的温度从他妈的火山降下来吗？”他问道，汗水肉眼可见地从他的前额淌下来，“再这样下去我就准备把一月添在首相府的湿T恤日历上了。”

Sam摇摇头，心不在焉地用手擦了擦脖子后面，抹去一层已经形成的汗水，然后摸着锁骨，试图把它擦干一点。

可能是光线的问题，或者是因为她热坏了，但她可以发誓，就在那时，Malcolm的眼睛有那么一瞬间闪过了琥珀色的光。

Sam已经平安无事地回到她的办公桌并在身后关上了办公室的门，Malcolm为此感谢了所有他还没加上F字眼拿来骂人的神灵。

他已经很长时间没有像这样失控了。那天靠近她时他的犬齿变长已经够糟糕了，而刚才她抚摸自己脖子的时候那捕食者的野性眼睛…天哪他已经很多年没这样翻过车了，可能从他第一次用新的琥珀色眼睛看着外面的世界，寻找猎物的那一晚开始。

Malcolm恨恨地咬破自己的嘴唇，吸吮流出来的血液，但这根本不够。她身上的汗水散发出的天然信息素的气味现在甚至还在办公室里挥之不去。他试着让自己平静下来，但每次深呼吸都只是吸入了更多她的气味，这他妈的让他除了她几乎没法想其他任何事情。

Sam。她在他身下伸展着，他的牙齿在她脖子上，她在他吮吸的时候呻吟着…他愿意打赌，她尝上去一定像上好的陈年佳酿…

Malcolm咆哮一声，一拳打穿了窗户玻璃，站在那里大口呼吸着伦敦市中心的冷空气。

他妈的。


	4. 暴露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam看到了一些她真的解释不过去的事情

Sam继续着勾引Malcolm的战役。她发现，贿赂Jamie以从这条苏格兰梗犬那里获取八卦信息和建议，几乎不费什么力气，他和Malcolm一起工作了超过十年，狂躁易怒的背后隐藏着非凡的聪明才智。

Jamie反复强调了裸露的脖子，‘不要喷香水，明白？不要用那有花香的狗屎’，他就Malcolm最喜欢的颜色补充了些注意点（灰，黑，红），以及把谈话导离工作的几点技巧，他还提了些建议，‘戴点耳饰明白不？戴点能吸引他注意力的什么东西’。显然，Malcolm对脖子真的有怪癖。

Sam在家度过了一个美好的夜晚，想象着Malcolm修长的手指顺着她的脖子滑下去，接着是他的嘴，然后是他的舌头。想象中的情景让她非常非常高兴自己一个人住，因为她可能很难向别人解释她发出的一些声音。毕竟，‘噢天哪Malcolm，拜托’真的没法解释成供暖系统的声音。

这周五，她穿了一条下摆扫地的灰色连衣裙去上班，可爱的脖子裸露着，还戴了一串单坠钻石耳环（多年前父母给她的成人礼），外面套了件灰色西服外套。这条裙子有点奢侈，但它紧贴在所有合适的地方，同时又看起来足够职业化，可以在办公室穿，所以她买的时候并没有太犹豫。Sam在女洗手间的镜子前打量了自己一番，把头发别到耳后，然后走向自己的办公桌。

她把Malcolm的早茶送进他的办公室（步伐有意轻微摇摆着，来炫耀她漂亮的裙子），他像僵住似的看了好一会儿，然后突然垂下眼睛，嘟囔着需要做的工作和‘裙子挺好看’云云，同时明显地尽可能闭着嘴。当Sam走回自己的办公桌开始苦思冥想时（这是个好的反应吗？刚才在那儿他确实没法从她身上挪开眼睛，得有一分钟吧…），她听到Malcolm在电话里对Jamie咆哮，叫他马上滚过来。

…

Jamie和Malcolm在他的办公室关上门才待了不到五分钟，Sam桌上的电话就响起来，是找她上司的紧急电话。这确实是个紧急电话，她不愿意打扰Malcolm，但这真的不能等了（Sam被Malcolm训练得能判断一个问题在爆发前能拖多久），所以她做了些笔记，走进了他的办公室。

她没有待多久就跑了出来，在身后关上门。她一定是疯了。长时间的高压工作，加上她对自己上司的欲望，让她出现了幻觉。一定是这样。

她刚刚没有看到Jamie在Malcolm的怀里向后仰着，Malcolm的牙齿紧紧咬住他的脖子。

她刚刚没有听到Malcolm发出吮吸的声音，夹杂着Jamie微弱的呻吟。

她不可能看到了这些，听到了这些。

不可能。


	5. 吸血鬼Malcolm现身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章结尾，Sam无意中闯入办公室看到了Malcolm吸吮Jamie的脖子。故事继续。

Malcolm留下Jamie让他把自己收拾干净，确保仔细地擦净了嘴（一小口茶很管用），然后走出办公室，打算向Sam解释，并处理那个不管是什么起初让她冲进屋的紧急情况。

Sam已经坐回她的办公桌，看上去不止有点颤抖，但还是足够镇定地告诉他她很抱歉打扰，但财政部的一位高级官员在苏荷时代【1】往鼻子里吸入了大量白色粉末，而且如果不加以阻止，这件事可能会在今早见报。

“妈的”Malcolm咬着牙说，“听着，我真的得去解决这件事，但是我们需要谈谈，明白？晚餐，我那儿，今晚？好吧？”

她茫然地点点头，看着他大步走进新闻办公室，开始集结苏格兰黑手党的力量。

几分钟后，Jamie昂首阔步地走出Malcolm的办公室，坐到Sam的桌角上。

“所以现在你知道了。问题是，你能不说出去吗？”

“关于什么？”她回答道。“你们两个在该死的办公室里搞那种性变态的事？谢谢你他妈的引导我，让我以为自己有机会跟他在一起，而很显然他更喜欢男人。”

Jamie大笑起来“噢天哪亲爱的，你完全搞错了！我们没有性交。”

“你觉得能骗过我吗？他把你那样压在桌子上。”

“相信我姑娘，不是我不想尝试，但他这些年来一直像个祭台助手似的为你操持着一根该死的蜡烛。这只是他的午餐。”

Sam现在更困惑了，“午餐？”

Jamie还没来得及详细解释，Malcolm怒气冲冲的声音沿着走廊传来，喊着他的名字。Jamie从Sam桌上跳下来，朝他主人声音的方向走去，但走出她的办公室之前，他转回身，简单地说了句“Malcolm今晚会向你解释一切的，对吧亲爱的？别担心。”

...

然后工作忙了起来，Sam在这一天剩下的时间里都没有看到Jamie或Malcolm，只有Malcolm突然发来的几封邮件，告诉她晚餐的时间，还说她可以用他的钱打车。

到了约定时间，Sam直接去了Malcolm的家，他们两个在桌前坐下来准备吃晚餐，就像他们之前那么多次共进晚餐时一样。Sam还没来得及开始吃，Malcolm就叹了口气说道：

“我他妈的是个吸血鬼。”

突然间，Sam想起了一大堆事情。她天生的好奇心想知道更多。

“你...一直...都是？”她问道。

“不，是几年前的事。”

“你怎么变成吸血鬼的？”

他叹了口气“我就不说细节了，那是办公室里的一个晚上，发生了一场打斗，有人把尖牙插进了我的脖子。他们吸干了我，我喝了他们的……妈的，你知道Anne Rice那狗屎。”

“是谁？谁把你变成吸血鬼的？”

当他咆哮着说出那个名字时，他的牙齿明显变长了。

“该死的Julius。”

她说不出话来，幸亏Malcolm还在说。“但是别告诉Jamie，他会他妈的用木桩钉死那个秃头混蛋，我也受不了他这个神经病被判刑。”

Sam找回了她的声音“所以，如果被钉上木桩，你不会化为灰尘？”

他转了转眼睛“不会，而且我能在阳光下外出，虽然这会使我的眼睛痛得厉害，我不会被十字架吓倒，我有心跳，而且我不会变成蝙蝠。”

“但我看到过你吃东西？”

“是，我能吃东西。我仍然喜欢饭菜的味道，仍然喜欢进食，但这不再是我维持生命需要的了。我需要血液来维持生命。动物也可以，但人类……更好。更丰富，更有生气，更…有活力。”

Malcolm把牙齿插入她脖子的画面涌入Sam的脑海，她不出声地呻吟着。

“天哪，请别这样”Malcolm回应道，他的眼睛开始发光“如果你开始燥热不安，我很难不扑向你。”

这正是Sam意识到她现在想要的。她看着他的眼睛，平静地说“咬我”。

“拜托亲爱的，别这样。你知道我控制自己有多难吗？吸Jamie的时候都他妈的够难了，我还没想跟他上床。”

他想要她。接下来几分钟发生的事情可能正要归咎于这一坦白。

Sam微笑着拿起她盘子旁边的刀，慢慢地用刀锋从她隆起的胸部划过——划出一道血痕。

Malcolm的眼睛闪过明亮的琥珀色，他露出牙齿，发出一声野性的咆哮，把整张桌子掀到一边，使杯盘飞到墙上砸得粉碎，然后扑向她——他的嘴紧紧咬住那道渗血的伤口，邪恶地吸吮着，他们两个都倒在地上。他用他那超自然的力量把她压在身下，扯下她的裙子和内衣，把尖牙插得更深了些，他用一只手挤压着她的一侧乳房，嘴巴吸吮着另一侧。

她拼命地呻吟着。她感觉好像自己腹股沟的所有神经都连接在了他的牙齿上，随着每一次吸吮，她能感到自己变湿。

他突然抬起头，在她耳边呢喃道“你知道，每次我这么做Jamie都会高潮”，然后他又埋下头，从她体内吸出更多口热乎乎的猩红色液体。她能明白为什么，他甚至都没碰她腰以下的部位，而她自己已经快到高潮了。

【1】苏荷时代（SOHO CLUB）一些有特色的酒吧，比如单身诱惑（时尚迷你小酒吧,有很多喜欢夜生活的人）


	6. 性爱和撕咬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章结尾Sam在Malcolm家里，他暴露了自己是个吸血鬼之后——她引诱他咬了自己...

上帝，怪不得被Malcolm吸血的时候Jamie会高潮，Sam这样想，低头看着Malcolm用力从她的一侧乳房吸吮的样子，然后她再一次闭上眼睛拼命地呻吟，身体在他身下的地板上扭动着。她过去从没体验过这种放纵的、原始的感受；她想要他吞噬她，占领她，标记她，把她据为己有。

Malcolm稍微停了一下吮吸，温柔地反复舔着她的胸膛和乳头，然后声音沙哑地说：

“如果你不想让我继续，你得现在就告诉我。一会儿我就停不下来了。”

“如果我不想让你停下来呢？”她在他耳边轻声说。

他压在她身上，她能感受到他有多激动。“那”他喘息着，“那我就要吸你的血，并且和你做爱，就在这儿，在该死的地板上。”

Sam抬起他的脸，凑过去吻了他，品尝着他唇上她自己血液的铜锈味，感受着他的尖牙碰撞着她的舌头。她缩回去看着他发光的眼睛，说“占有我”，她轻轻地呻吟着，“让我成为你的。”

突然，好像所有的束缚和顾虑都被扔掉了。Malcolm用他的牙齿再一次撕开她的胸膛，用他粗糙的舌头舔舐她的乳头，然后把嘴唇紧紧贴在她的皮肤上，用力地吸吮起来，同时，他把她翻到一侧，使他的左手得以伸到她裙子上方的两腿之间。他的手指摸索着找到她的内裤，粗暴地扯下它，然后将一根长长的手指探入她柔软潮湿的体内。他发现她是那么湿润、那么火热，为迎接他做好了准备，他感激地咆哮着，开始用大拇指在她的阴蒂上画圈，将手指滑进滑出。他挑逗着她，更用力地吸吮着，同时加快了手上的动作，伸入第二根手指。

Sam昏昏沉沉，漂浮在一个只有Malcolm牙齿和手指的触感的世界里，迫近的高潮带来的压力在她体内稳步增长。她努力尽可能久地压制着，但随着Malcolm再次舔舐她的乳头，她终于被推下悬崖，汹涌澎湃的感觉冲击着她，使她大声喊叫着。

……

Sam血液的味道突然改变了，Malcolm颤抖了一下——当她因高潮的压迫而哭喊、他手指周围的部位开始跳动时，她的味道变得更丰富、更顺滑了。耶稣啊，这味道好像直接传递到了他的腹股沟，他突然前所未有地硬了起来，一心只想将自己沉入这个他刚刚用手指弄高潮了的可爱女人。

他还有点意识，记得不要从她体内吸太多血液，并用一滴自己的血为她抚平伤口，然后将他七零八落的餐桌踢到一边，好让他们能翻滚到柔软的地毯上。Malcolm跪起来，刚刚够他褪下长裤和内裤，他将他的内裤也拉下来，然后用手撑开她的大腿，把她压在身下。只一插，他就将自己硬着的那长东西深深地探入她体内，他吻上她的嘴，与她十指相扣，把她的手按在地板上，在她上方弓起身子开始急切地抽插。

Malcolm仍然能感觉到她的血液在他的体内流动着。当他占有自己身下这具心甘情愿的躯体时，她好像真的就在他的皮肤之下。当他更用力、更快速地出入她的身体时，她又收紧了，再次拼命地呻吟起来——感受着她的震动，他自己也迎来了高潮。

然而，她那充满激情的、解脱的呻吟对Malcolm来说太过了，他感觉自己过了不能回头的点，最后一次深深地插入她体内，一次又一次地喷发。比他之前射过的都多，直到这喷发接近了痛苦，他的阴茎最后搏动了一次，他大叫一声，倒在她身上。

他们躺在那里，躺在他破碎的家具残骸和他们撕破的衣服当中，粗重地呼吸着，直到他翻到一边，把她拉过来，将她的头枕在他的胸膛上。她偎依着他，他们只是这样躺着，互相搂抱着，直到他们的心跳平静下来。


	7. 云雨之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和吸血鬼的第一次之后，Sam醒了

被Malcolm在血液助燃的性欲下精力充沛地干翻在地后，Sam慢慢恢复了思考能力。她低头看去，发现自己被他细长的四肢环绕着，看着他头枕在自己胸膛上轻轻地打盹，她笑了。休息中的Malcolm。这可不多见。然而，她的眼睛有些尴尬地打量着房间里的其他东西——破碎的桌子，地毯上的晚餐，她扔得到处都是的衣服（还有他的）——看起来像是这座房子被飓风洗劫过。

飓风Malcolm，她这样想着，嗤嗤地笑出了声，把他吵醒了。

“什么东西好笑，亲爱的？”

她摇摇头，紧紧抱住他，仍然大笑不止。这个房间微微有些倾斜，她透过半闭的眼皮饶有兴致地打量着它。

Malcolm用一只胳膊肘撑起身子看着她，注意到她苍白的脸色和耷拉的眼皮，口吐芬芳地站起身来。

“你不后悔我们做的事吧？”她问道，担忧地皱起眉头。

“噢艹，亲爱的，不是那样的。”他走过去扶她从地上起来坐到沙发上。“你不知道我渴望你多久了。不是这个，是我做了个糟糕透顶的主人——在我进食之前甚至没有好好招待你，看看你。苍白，颤抖。待在那儿，我给你弄点吃的。”

没等多久，Sam就发现自己坐在沙发上，身上裹着一条大毯子，面前的咖啡桌上摆满了食物。一个杯子被塞到她面前，她高兴地抓住它，感受着它的温暖。“加糖的茶，亲爱的。你以为Jamie一直喝那东西是自愿的吗？”Malcolm一直唠叨着要她吃东西，直到她吃下了他所谓的“合理”数量的食物，不过平心而论，她确实觉得好多了。Sam缩回沙发上温暖的毯子里，看着Malcolm穿好衣服，忙着收拾他们留下的烂摊子。她不禁感到一丝骄傲，她以前也有过粗暴疯狂的“噢上帝现在就得上了你”的那种做爱经历，但从来没在过程中弄坏过家具。话说回来，她也从没和一个吸血鬼一起做过。

清扫完毕，Malcolm挨着Sam一屁股坐到沙发上，用手背摸摸她的额头，以估量她的恢复情况。

“你不再浑身冰凉了宝贝，所以我想你会没事的。”他把手落在膝盖上，闭着眼睛向后靠去“耶稣啊，我真他妈的抱歉，亲爱的，我差点就造成了真的破坏。”

“我觉得我们确实造成了真的破坏。”Sam朝餐桌的残骸点点头，让她宽慰的是，他笑起来，把她拉向自己。Sam的一部分思想对她大叫着说，她不仅刚和自己的上司做了爱，而且和自己的上司做了爱并发现他是个吸血鬼，这样工作的时候叫她怎么应付呢？他并不知晓她的心理斗争，手在她肩膀上懒洋洋地画着圈，清了清嗓子。“你…想什么时候再那样做一次吗？”他的声音奇怪地有些犹豫。“你呢？”Sam回问道。“上帝啊，当然想，我想现在就把你弄到床上去，把你的脑子都他妈的干出来，直到太阳升起，但我想我们都需要睡一会儿对吧？”

事实上，吸血鬼也不是睡在棺材里。Malcolm有一张非常舒服的双人床，上面有柔软的羽绒被，还有好多枕头。他借给她一件自己的（灰色的）T恤，如果她想的话可以穿着睡。他们俩有完全足够的空间伸展开睡觉而不会撞到彼此，但当 Sam蜷缩起来，头枕在他的胸膛上迅速进入梦乡时，Malcolm受宠若惊。他没有立刻睡着，躺在那里听着她的呼吸声，轻轻抚摸她的头发。Julius肯定要他妈的发作了——他的尊长强烈反对和人类搅在一起——但Malcolm真的不在乎。为了留住这个女人，他可以与任何人为敌。


End file.
